Plant ferredoxin-like protein (PFLP), a photosynthetic type ferredoxin, is a protein associated with the production of active oxygen species and hypersensitive reaction in plants. Over-expression of PFLP renders plants resistant to bacterial pathogens. However, such a resistance is still not sufficient. There is a need for a further enhanced resistance.